


月色将尽·下

by QingRen



Category: cjzb
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingRen/pseuds/QingRen





	月色将尽·下

陈立信已经很久没有和这群朋友聚在一起过了，自从他开始考教师证之后。陈立信的熟人分两种，一种将他视作标榜，恨不得集齐这世界上所有夸赞的词汇一股脑都贴在他身上；另一种则全聚在了这间KTV包厢里，这里几乎所有人都嘲笑过他人面兽心误人子弟，他们都认为陈立信和他们才是一类人。

但陈立信从未苟同。他将满满一大杯的啤酒连同泡沫一口气灌进喉咙，干啤的酸涩让他在吞咽时愉快地眯了眯眼睛，透过忽明忽暗的斑斓灯光，他看见有人在唱着走调的爱情歌曲，有人在摇骰子，还有人在做那些他们不喜欢对外人说出去的事情。陈立信从不认为这是他的本质，只不过算是一种可以任由控制的解压人格，他爱这种无所谓的放肆状态，也爱在人前的端庄严肃，他从来不觉得自己在幸苦地扮演某一种角色。

这是天赋，他想。他知道自己天生就有自由切换人格的能力，他没有面具，也不需要面具，他每一个样子都是实实在在的本体。

熟悉的老板带来了新鲜的人。一群怯生生的男孩子被一个满脸堆笑的中年男人送进了包间，陈立信没有像其他人那样兴奋地扑上前去挑选，握着话筒唱完自己的慢调情歌。

反正最好的无疑会留给他。

“你真的不懂，我的爱已降落。”最后一句唱完的时候，陈立信左边肩膀上有个人轻轻靠了过来，跟着他哼完了尾调。他绅士地把人往怀里一带，另一只手将话筒放回原处。下一首歌的前奏已经响起，但已经没有人的心思停留在歌曲之上，放眼望过去尽是伴随着哼叫声的糜烂场景。

这次的动静分外大些，都是新人而且年纪过小的缘故，大部分男孩子的承受力还是不够。最靠近门口的那个侧分男生痛得尖叫出声，他的主人终于忍不住烦躁地将手里的药丸给他强行灌进去。“果然吃了药才能听话。”他心满意足地拍了拍男生的脸。陈立信笑着低头看了看自己怀里的人。

“······”陈立信想过质量会不错，但没想到会这么好。他甚至有点不敢相信地把男孩脸捧在手里上上下下看了一圈，又难以置信地伸手捏了捏确定他没动过刀子。

出现在这种地方，真是可惜了。

“信哥，”旁边的大齐扭头给他眨巴眨巴眼睛，“这个是真牛逼吧，要不是放在这儿我都以为是个小明星呢。”陈立信震惊的表情对于大齐来说就是满分的肯定，只是那个漂亮到极点的小男孩还半闭着眼睛趴在他怀里，像沉溺在梦境。大齐意有所指地冲他扬扬下巴：“这是多出来的一个，最后一个进来，应该是全新，干净。”

陈立信知道他的意思，还是雏儿的小男孩第一次经常会被当作“赠品”和其他人一起工作，能被看上最好，价格会更贵点，看不上也能长长经验，胆小的会被灌点酒，既壮胆又听话。

怀里的人终于有了点意识，伸手抱住陈立信的腰就往他怀里蹭，大齐见状满意地转回身，把最安静的沙发角落留给陈立信。陈立信把他额前的刘海撩起来，他便随着这个力道抬起头，微微睁开眼睛看着陈立信，目光飘忽不定但却亮得很，盯得陈立信心底一颤。即便自认为经验颇丰，他也不得不承认自己从没在这种场合见过这么漂亮的，漂亮到下不了手。

醉醺醺的男孩才不会注意到陈立信短短几秒内情绪的千百波动，他像只刚被收养的小野猫，恨不得使尽浑身解数来讨好主人，手脚并用地挂在陈立信身上，把人直接压倒在抱枕上。

“·······唔。”陈立信皱着眉，他已经不争气地支起了帐篷。男孩不知道是不是感受到了他的勃起，突然笑起来，两枚深深的酒窝就好像包裹着讥讽，直直刺进陈立信的瞳仁里。但他不生气，只觉得压迫。男孩知道自己占了上风，一鼓作气地把手伸进陈立信的衬衣下摆，摸到了他由于呼吸急促而更加紧致的腹肌。陈立信刚想抬手抓住他，就被他迎合着挺起的上身阻拦，于是只能顺道握住男孩的细腰。

好软。陈立信忍不住用力一掐。“啊···”男孩皱着眉头把脸埋进他肩窝里，陈立信笑着扶起他，于是正好对上他委屈嘟起的嘴巴，那双桃花眼生起气来真是毫无威慑力。

“妈的。”陈立信仰头，他已经硬到切下来可以直接打高尔夫的程度了。

奈何这个死小孩还是不准备放过他，双腿一边窸窸窣窣地试图缠紧他，摸着他腹肌的手还不消停，陈立信惩罚似的掐他腰，换来一声声诱人的低吟。陈立信无奈，他见过美人无数，可从没想到自己有一天会栽给一个毛都没长齐的小屁孩子。

有人不知从哪儿拿来一个箱子放在桌子上，笑嘻嘻地说了句：“信哥，新玩意儿，试试？”

陈立信把男孩的头摁进自己怀里然后看过去，盒子里面是一整套新型惩戒工具。他居然产生了一丝犹豫。

“你怕疼吗？”陈立信问。

男孩委屈地瘪嘴：“怕。”

“喔，”陈立信摇着头揉了揉他的发旋，“我真的是疯了，干嘛问你啊。”

他下不了手了，可是真的想尝尝啊。

“大齐，帮我搞定一下吧。”

大齐明白了他的意思，从抽屉里拿出一盒药丸。陈立信好不容易把身上的树袋熊扒下来，说了句“等我一会”然后心虚地走进了卫生间。他在卫生间抽完一根烟，然后听到大齐敲门。

大齐炫耀似的指了指侧躺在沙发上的男孩子：“这次的药贼牛逼，刚试了下，真的不会乱叫了，你就放心开始吧。”

翻开男孩正面的时候陈立信登时气得就给了大齐一巴掌：“谁让你们瞎试的？！”少年人细嫩的皮肤上留下一个可能永久消退不了的烫伤疤痕，陈立信真的想不通这帮傻逼的脑子是用什么做的。大齐也觉得委屈：“这不···以前都这么试的么，哎呀信哥你就别完美主义了，一个烟头而已，根本没啥。”

陈立信烦躁地把人一脚踹到沙发边上，然后转身把男孩抱起来，他明显是很痛，虽说用“呲牙咧嘴”来形容他现在的表情最恰当不过，但陈立信还是觉得如此不美观的词汇不能用在这张美人脸上。他又转头看了看箱子，拿出一个金属质地的铃铛项圈。男孩子不舒服地抓了抓前襟，“啪嗒”一声，有个金属片从他胸前小口袋里掉了出来。陈立信怀着不详预感将其拾起。

A中2015届理科2班 林彦俊

看清楚字的下一秒，陈立信把人横抱起几乎是冲进了卫生间，房间里其他人都被他突如其来的举动吓得一愣。

林彦俊被陈立信强迫对着马桶弯下腰，在极不舒服的姿势下被对方一手箍着身体，一手压住胃部，他难受地干呕了几声。陈立信抵着他的胃，用力向上推按了好几下，终于迫使他吐了出来。林彦俊难受得双腿发软，把酒水、食物和药物残渣一股脑地吐进了池子，然后被抱着在洗手台漱了口。

“你们他妈以后办事长点脑子。”陈立信阴沉着脸从卫生间走出来，怀里抱着不省人事的林彦俊。房间里瞬间鸦雀无声，在陈立信摔门而出之后的好几秒，才有人悻悻低声道：“···这些个小毛孩子怎么喝点酒就喜欢走错房间呢。”

第二天周日下午三点，林彦俊揉着眼睛在酒店醒过来，衣服穿得齐齐整整，床头柜上还放着一杯水，他够过来润了润嗓子，然后一边拍脑袋一边感叹自己怎么又断片了。

 

-

“你该怎么向陈立信解释你先睡了他弟弟呢？”

林彦俊回头，正对上陈立农一副看好戏的表情。他两条腿止不住发抖，并不是因为紧张或者害怕，百度上说初夜过后一般人都需要十五分钟才能正常下地。于是他只能一只手扶住沙发，一只手继续翻找自己的裤子。“你跟谁睡觉很难得吗？”说这话的时候其实林彦俊还是有点心虚的，虽然他一直默认陈立信和陈立农这俩兄弟之间情谊薄得很，但终究他林彦俊才是外人，在他没有参与过的那些年岁里，互相陪伴的是人家亲兄弟彼此。

很奇怪，明明没有乱七八糟的杂物堆积，可林彦俊就是找不到他的裤子。一阵突如其来的二手烟给他呛得一阵狂咳，林彦俊愤愤扭头，陈立农直接对着他把烟雾喷在了脸上。

“你···”脏话还没骂出口，陈立农就把手里的烟递过来，林彦俊犹豫片刻还是接过。事后一支烟，走走必要程序。反正也是百度说的。

林彦俊将香烟夹在中指和无名指的第一、二关节之前，手指微屈，看起来松松垮垮，这是接触香烟不久的学生普遍认为最帅气的姿势。陈立农看着他笑，一看这人就没在学校卫生间和校门口偷偷抽过烟，他们这些惯犯更喜欢用大拇指和食指的指腹来捏住滤嘴处，遇见老师时可以更方便把烟头翻转藏进手掌心。

双腿感觉到凉飕飕的，甚至起了点鸡皮疙瘩。林彦俊将上衣又往下扯了扯，但始终到不了膝盖的位置，他无奈地叹了口气，细细的烟雾略过额前轻轻翘起的刘海。

“让我抱抱。”陈立农的声音变得很温柔。林彦俊转头看他，陈立农刚刚把抽完一半的烟头摁灭在烟灰缸里，张开双臂微笑着看他，那副神情像极了在逗朋友家的猫。

林彦俊别扭的摇头。“冷就让我抱一下。”陈立农抬了抬下巴，并起的手指向内扣了扣，林彦俊忍不住笑出声来，这样更像是在逗宠物了。虽然这么想，林彦俊却不觉得不舒服，很听话地向他一靠。陈立农一手揽住他的肩膀，另一手直接穿过膝盖窝将他的双腿抬起放在自己的大腿上，这个动作非常流畅地将林彦俊整个人都抱进怀里。

林彦俊夹着烟的手一颤，害怕烫到对方似的往高抬了抬。陈立农附身贴着他的脸，两个人鼻尖相抵，不知道为什么，明明刚才做都做过了，此刻在屋内灯光很亮的情况下林彦俊却感觉到了害羞。

所幸陈立农闭上了眼睛。

他好像在很用心地嗅林彦俊的味道，尽管此刻他们二人都被熏得满身尼古丁气味。林彦俊睁着眼睛看他，可是离得太近只能看到对方浓密的睫毛。那一刻他突然感觉到了圆满，说不上来，他明明从来没喜欢过陈立农，可他确实感受到了欲望被满足的幸福和从容，哪怕他高举着烟头的右手有点酸。

也许是和陈立信太像了吧，林彦俊想，他单恋那个人好久，却从来没这么近距离看过他，而陈立农帮他完成了这个愿望。

陈立农平稳的鼻息把林彦俊唇沟处喷得温热且痒，他刚想开口说些什么，陈立农便睁开眼睛，轻轻一个吻落在他鼻尖的痣上。

“······”林彦俊沉默着扶住陈立农的腰坐起身来，探身想要把烟头扔掉，然后便听到陈立农在身后问了一句：“被烟头烫很疼吗？”

听到这句话的林彦俊一个手滑，撑着茶几边缘的左手脱离桌面，整个上半身随之坠落，陈立农伸手将他揽回沙发，然后扑身上前再次把人压倒在身下。“是不是很疼？”他伸手摸了摸林彦俊衣服里那个丑陋的疤。

“不记得了。”林彦俊诚实道。他确实不记得，也不想谈这个话题。

“喝了很多酒吧？”陈立农的声调里并没有带着审讯意味，但说出的话却每次都让林彦俊很不舒服。

“几杯吧。”林彦俊继续诚实。

陈立农笑，他无可奈何地点点头：“行，我的失足阿俊。”

陈立农一只手向后探了探，拿出被自己藏起来的裤子，林彦俊登时觉得两颊一热，伸手去夺，却被陈立农高举着躲开：“想要啊？”废话，林彦俊瞪他。陈立农欠嗖嗖地把脸递过去，“亲一口给你。”林彦俊抬手作势要扇他耳光，陈立农也不躲，还是保持着那个姿势等他来亲。“幼稚。”林彦俊只得飞速仰头在他脸上落下一个吻，陈立农满意地回头，顺手拨起他的刘海，盯着那双眸子说：“真的好看。”

“你在讲什么东西啊？”林彦俊皱着眉头抢回自己的裤子，两边脸更红了些，陈立农坐起，就这么一直看着他穿上裤子，晃悠悠地站起身拿起自己的书包准备出门。

“我送你回家吧。”

 

-

陈立信是以助教的形式来到A中的，那张脸出现在校园里的第一天就引发热议，陈立农被迫地跟他一起登上学校舆论八卦最高点。

“要不是相差五岁我都觉得两人是同卵双生。”  
“所以哥哥和弟弟碰面连招呼都不打的吗？”

当然，陈立农的存在对于陈立信来说还不如那个叫林彦俊的学生更令人好奇，他到学校的第一天就开始悄无声息地寻找这个人，原本以为顶着这么一张脸的高中生，百分之二百会是个风云人物，可他却找了一个月都没找到。难道那个校牌真的只是老鸨们的新把戏？陈立信揉了揉眉心，说到底他那天还是压力太大了，都没心思去确认校牌的真伪。

直到他被年级主任安排去处理学生会的相关事宜。

那段时间学校正在筹办合唱大赛，宣传部绘画组被要求出一块展板，当时只有高一的林彦俊被委派成组长的时候还以为是自己绘画功底被部长认可，任务分配下来之后才知道原来是被当作了免费劳动力。零下十几度的大冬天，绘画组群里无人应答的下午，林彦俊一个人把展板和颜料拖到楼道里，趴在纸上打起了线稿。

楼道里没有空调和暖气，教室里又被领导管着不能随便占用，林彦俊只好戴着一只手套，另一手颤微微握着画笔，关节都被冻出了青白色。

陈立信走到他面前：“同学，需要我帮你申请一个教室吗？”

林彦俊抬头，刚想说不用了就愣住，第一秒以为是陈立农，第二秒就反应过来应该是他那个传说中的助教哥哥。

陈立信比他愣得更久，当时林彦俊双颊被冻得发红，毛线帽把刘海压得很低，过长的发梢几乎完全遮住眼睫。这个模样至少盖住了他一半的好看，但还是被陈立信一眼认了出来。

“······不用了，今天的空教室好像要用来开会，”林彦俊笑了笑，“谢谢老师。”

关于林彦俊对他完全没有记忆这件事，陈立信并不讶异，醉成那个模样不断片才是有鬼。他只好点点头，刚走了几步又回过头来：“我帮你吧。”

陈立信没学过画画，但是听林彦俊的吩咐给每个区域涂上颜色倒不是难事。林彦俊一开始还很拘谨，这个英俊的年轻助教虽然乐于助人，脸上却始终没什么表情，搞得他不太敢说话。一直到晚自习的下课铃声响起，林彦俊举起手腕看了看表，说：“老师，今天这个进度差不多了，我明天再来补一点就可以，您先回家吧。”

“好。”陈立信点头，然后帮他把展板抬起倒扣在墙面上，理所当然地陪他一起把颜料画笔全都收好。林彦俊双手几乎要冻僵，陈立信便从他手里接过水桶留下一句：“你快点回家吧，我来洗。”

对陈立信的好感，大概就是从那时起的吧。虽然林彦俊一直到现在都仍心存疑惑，他不知道这个被公认为冷漠的实习助教为什么唯独对自己施予援手，以及后来很多次接触中，表露出的没有师生辈分隔阂的那一面。

 

-

“喏。”陈立农递给林彦俊一根烟。他刚刚洗完手，本来不想给手指间染上味道，但陈立农已经主动把烟给他夹在了中指和无名指之间。林彦俊搞不懂卫生间到底怎么能算上是抽烟宝地的，他才刚吸两口就有点犯呕，各种味道混合后从鼻腔口腔一同吸进肺里的感受让他很不适。

旁边那群吸烟惯犯一个个惊讶地朝这边看过来，谁都想不到这个好学生居然也会跟他们一起在这儿抽烟。

林彦俊扶了扶眼镜，把还剩大半截的烟头摁熄扔进了垃圾桶，陈立农故意埋怨：“你很浪费欸。”林彦俊没理他，自从两个人发生关系之后陈立农对他格外亲昵，而他在这么多外人面前却始终觉得不自在。

不过陈立农对他的冷淡也不在意，只是在他转身出门之后留下一个“你等着”的目光。

“你到底是干嘛不做操？”陈立农狐疑地盯着他，楼下响起广播体操的音乐。林彦俊反问：“你呢，你又请什么假？”陈立农扭头看了看同样请假的女孩子，装模作样地捂住腹部：“肚子疼。”

“巧了，”林彦俊抬头，“我也肚子疼。”

谁知陈立农听见这话立马蹦过来，林彦俊一脸莫名其妙，警惕地看了看教室里几个例假女生。陈立农没在意那么多，直接两腿一跃坐在林彦俊同桌的位置上，不得不说身材好真是有用，个头高加上骨架大的缘故，陈立农轻而易举就挡住了其他的人视线，林彦俊只好向后靠去，背部抵着窗台。

“你干什么啊？！”林彦俊小声斥责。

陈立农将双手交叠放在他腹部：“感受一下我们儿子的胎动。”

“······”林彦俊强忍着没骂出脏话，脸却立马红了半边，他一把推开陈立农的手，然后把课本抱在身前挡住自己。陈立农也不恼，手又伸向下面：“那我摸这里好了。”林彦俊简直恨不得破口大骂，女生们还聚在一起用手机看韩剧，他这边屡次要推开对方都失败了，又不敢发出太大的动静引来注意，只能被迫揩油，脑子里突然萌生出“老子被性骚扰”了的想法。

被骚扰的是他，率先支起帐篷的却是陈立农。“唔···”陈立农低头看着自己高高耸立的下身，无奈一笑：“都怪你。”林彦俊翻了个白眼：“那你走开啊。”

“乖，”陈立农身体前倾抱住他，“给我顶一下。”

林彦俊说不行，一边想要推开，可陈立农却握紧了他的后颈，短促的呼吸声萦绕在他耳边，同时发出有些难受的低喘：“顶一下，就一下。”

越过陈立农的发梢，林彦俊勉强看到三两个女孩子围成一圈戴着耳机的样子，好像完全没注意到这边发生的事，随着陈立农粗壮的性器反复摩擦在他的小腹处，自己的分身也逐渐立起来。只好无奈道：“那你动静小点。”

“嗯。”陈立农一收到指令就愉悦起来，抬起林彦俊的一条腿搭在自己椅子上，一只手掐住他的腰撞了上去。虽然还隔着两条牛仔裤，林彦俊都觉得穴口处被撞得生痒，不久前刚刚被撕裂的地方仿佛又张开了贪婪的嘴巴，他不舒服地挪了挪屁股。陈立农手上用力，林彦俊侧腰一痛差点叫出声来，随即两只手都被箍住，陈立农用力一顶，椅子腿发出“咯咯”的摩擦声。林彦俊甚至顾不上洞口微张带来的酸麻，赶紧抬头环顾四周，所幸肥皂剧比现场淫秽更让女孩子着迷，她们依然在叽叽喳喳地讨论剧情。

陈立农低喘的频率加快，坚硬的阳器如一根铁棒在那个深邃紧闭的洞口前反复狠撞，他甚至都想立刻脱下裤子把对方填满，他看着林彦俊因为害怕涨红的脸，凑过去咬了咬他通红的耳垂。

“你···够了吗？”林彦俊被吓得嗓子都哑了。“不够。”陈立农摇头，又舔了舔他的嘴唇。

好痒，好痒，林彦俊身体止不住颤抖，他感觉到肠壁内有液体就快要潺潺流出，只有在被那根硬棒摩擦的时候，被无情地狠砸过来时，才能得到稍微满足。

“原来发春是这样，”陈立农撬开他的牙关，一阵吮吸把津液都带了出来，“完蛋了，我现在看见你就想干你。”

“想把你干到求救，干到你能学会怎么疯狂流水。”

广播体操的音乐结束，校领导简单讲了几句话之后宣布解散，林彦俊一边低吼着让他放开一边用脚踹他，可陈立农不为所动，还一下一下地用那根粗壮阳器顶弄他，力度试图要把裤子顶破，然后强行插进那个布满软肉的洞穴。林彦俊欲哭无泪，明明说好只顶一下的，可在力量压制面前他毫无反抗能力。

一直到两人都听见楼道里传来密密麻麻的脚步声，林彦俊的脸色从通红变得青白，陈立农才放开了他。放开的一瞬间林彦俊愤恨地抬脚一踹椅子，陈立农整个人被踹得差点摔到地上，金属与地面摩擦发出一声刺耳的尖声，刚取下耳机的女生们这才转头看过来，林彦俊瞪着陈立农把眼睛扶正，陈立农则一手撑着后面的桌子以防摔倒。

嬉笑的人群从教室门口涌入，谁都没注意到两个人起伏不止的胸腔和隆起的裤子。

“滴滴——”短信铃声响起的时候林彦俊才幡然想起今天课间操请假的目的，他心虚地点开陈立信发来的信息，只有两个字“人呢”。林彦俊懊恼地把脸砸在手机屏上，本来说好今天要去把学期展板计划交给陈立信，为了能多呆一会他专门选了长达十五分钟的课间操时间，没想到全被陈立农给破坏了，破坏的严重程度居然让他彻底忘了这档子事。

再次抬起头的时候桌面上被笼罩了一层阴影，林彦俊抬头正对上陈立农笑眯眯的眼睛，他伸进桌兜的手指攥紧了装着计划书和一页信纸的信封。

陈立农看起来全然不知他在想什么，说了句题外话：“挺好玩的，以后都请假呗。”

林彦俊无语：“哪来那么多假可请。”

接着陈立农便贴在他耳边小声道：“怀孕了不能剧烈运动。”

“滚！”

 

-

晚自习开始前的十分钟，林彦俊拿着信封敲开化学3号办公室的门。3号办公室的使用者都是实习助教，一般大家都会在下午课结束后就离开校园，今天只有陈立信一个人还留在桌前等林彦俊。

“老师，”林彦俊轻轻叩了叩门，“我来交计划书。”

“进来吧。”陈立信摘下眼镜，侧脸在灯光下的剪影流畅而硬朗。林彦俊捏着那个信封进门，放在了他的办公桌上。陈立信点点头，就在林彦俊觉得对方可能一句多余的话都不准备说的时候，陈立信终于开口：“最近课业有什么困难吗？”

林彦俊摇头：“没有。”说完他就后悔了，真是蠢得可以，连一点额外的相处时间都不给自己留。

这下陈立信也不知道该说点什么了，他把信封拿在手里左右把玩了好一会儿才说：“你觉得，我作为一个老师，称职吗？”

“啊···”林彦俊很认真道，“很称职，您是非常好的老师。”

陈立信嘲讽地摇了摇头：“可我觉得不是。”他转头看向林彦俊，可是目光刚一接触对方就紧张地低下了头。

“我觉得···我有些不会和学生相处。”

林彦俊抬头，陈立信双眼还是定在他身上，他看不清陈立信眼神里所表达的内容，可是回想起之前发生的各种事，满满的自卑几乎将他吞没，很理所当然地把这句话理解成了不好的意思。

“对不起，”林彦俊的嗓音有些哑，“老师，我，我不会再这样了。”他也不知道自己在讲些什么，转身就跑，甚至没等陈立信给他回应。

陈立信显然比他更懵，看着那个跑出去的背影消失在茫茫夜色中，半晌才叹了口气，他揉着自己的太阳穴：“怎么搞的，我是真的···不知道怎么和你相处了。”

 

跑到教室里林彦俊才想起自己夹在信封里的表白信，顿时脊背一凉。“嘿，干嘛去了？”陈立农很不合时宜地出现，林彦俊烦躁地瞪他。

“喂···”陈立农表现出一副很害怕的样子，“干嘛这样看着我？ 陈立信没给你好脸色吗？”

一瞬间林彦俊脸色铁青：“你···”

“我怎么知道？”陈立农打断他，“我当然知道，我什么都知道，包括你准备偷偷递的情书。”然后他用手指夹出一张折叠起来的粉红色信纸。

看到那张纸的林彦俊第一反应是松了口气，刚刚被吓得折了十年的阳寿终于补回来了，第二反应便是伸手去抢。陈立农当然不会这么轻易给他，他高举着那页纸威胁道：“答应我一件事，不然今晚它就会出现在陈立信的床上。”

“······什么事？”

“周末来我家玩。”

 

-

林彦俊跟他确认了无数次周末家里真的不会有其他人在，陈立农举起三根手指向他保证，爸妈出差，陈立信要回学校处理毕业事宜，会住宿舍。

林彦俊万万没想到这两个“不熟”的亲兄弟居然是住在同一间卧室里的，不过两个区域里的摆设和整洁情况大相径庭。

然后他在陈立农的书架上看到一个眼熟的东西——他上学期丢弃的校牌“A中2015届理科2班 林彦俊”，他手里捏着校牌开始回想，丢失的前一晚他在KTV断片，第二天······然后转头就看见陈立农拿在手里来回抛掷一瓶药丸。

看着那瓶药，明明记忆全失的林彦俊突然捂住腹部直不起身来，他想起第二天在酒店醒来时胃里久久无法休止的绞痛感。

“陈立农···”林彦俊的声线几乎带着求救，“我胃好痛。”陈立农转身出门找了一盒胃药，进门的时候看到林彦俊躺倒在床上蜷缩着身子。

其实陈立农根本没有神通广大到猜出那天发生的事，他也不会知道那个烟头疤和强硬的催吐过程都和陈立信有关，可就这么阴差阳错地，一切都刚好对上了号，而身为当事人的林彦俊也不知道自己为什么突然就痛到想哭。

陈立农只好一副做错事的样子坐在他身边，看着那张脸就出了神。他想起自己在陈立信抽屉里看到林彦俊的校徽，那是他们上学期的旧校徽，在陈立信来当助教的第二学期已经换了新款式，按理说他不应该会有。所以陈立农一直把那个校徽认为是他们二人之间的定情信物，还孩子气地把它偷走，被发现之后如愿得到了陈立信的关注，也顺便喜提一顿暴打。

至于那瓶药，陈立农完全是出于好奇，他知道肯定不会是什么好东西，所以故意从哥哥柜子里偷出来拿给林彦俊看——这么想想是真的挺幼稚的。

“我想做。”林彦俊说。

陈立农一愣，然后开玩笑地揉了揉他头发：“不是不舒服么？”

“我想做。”林彦俊没有正面回答他。

“行吧。”

陈立农的回应听起来很妥协，但事实上他已经雀跃了，他直接翻身跳上床，柔软的床铺深陷，林彦俊差点被他弹得滚下床去。还不等林彦俊说话，炽热的唇瓣便贴了上来，林彦俊被他吻得一阵眩晕，连身体被扒光都没感觉到，津液相融的水声作响，林彦俊轻轻低哼，两人舌尖拉出一道银丝。

“嗯···嗯······”陈立农揉着他的乳尖发出喘息，林彦俊被他刺激得喉头一阵发痒，陈立农低头直接将那粒红豆咬在嘴里，作出婴儿饮乳的吮吸动作。林彦俊仰头，双手在对方背部来回摩擦，双脚耐不住痒感地抬起圈住陈立农的腰。

陈立农抬头咂了咂嘴巴：“好甜。”“嗯？”林彦俊好像没听清。“我说你好甜，”陈立农将手指插进他后脑的碎发，再次对着嘴巴吻了下去，“你加了几分糖？”林彦俊挺着身体向上贴合，回答道：“全糖。”

陈立农笑：“那下次半糖好不好，不然我会醉。”

林彦俊点头：“好。”“好乖。”陈立农用指尖摸着他的嘴唇，饱满殷实得像熟透的樱桃，如果不及时一口咬下去就浪费了。于是他咬住那颗樱桃便不再松嘴。

第二次被开苞的洞口还是很紧，陈立农膨胀到巨硕的下体硬是塞了好久才塞进去个头，“唔···”林彦俊痛得直叫，双手一通乱抓，给陈立农背上抠出一道道白印子。“乖，你说想做的，松一点，”陈立农咬着他下嘴唇，一只手用力揉捏他嫩白的臀肉，“让我进去，阿俊。”“嗯···嗯······”林彦俊一边喃喃一边控制不住地回吻他，口水顺着脸颊滑下沾湿了枕头。

终于把整个塞进去之后林彦俊痛得咬破了陈立农的舌头，陈立农笑着将嘴角溢出的血擦在手背上，然后抱起林彦俊的腰抬高，开始一段猛烈的抽插。

“啊···呃······”每一句闷哼都来自于林彦俊无意识的性欲，他抓着床单的手指关节发白，嗓子眼里不断发出零散的音节，是求取也是撒娇。甬道内壁被反复摩擦到痉挛，前列腺被撞击到麻木，疯了似的涌出水来，顺着阴茎从洞口边缘渗出，让淫靡的声音更响亮了些。陈立农夸他这么快就学会了分泌淫液，一只手探下去摸到那来自于林彦俊的液体，用舌尖舔了舔：“还是好甜，甜得发腻。”他低下头咬住林彦俊脖颈：“不听话，说好的半糖呢。”

一颗颗鲜红的草莓被留在细白脆弱的喉间，林彦俊沙哑着音调说：“再快一点···”

“好啊。”陈立农满意地直起身，握着他的大腿就开始猛烈进攻，频率不比他自慰时慢，身下的林彦俊仿佛一个从空中飘落的玩偶，完全失去骨架和筋络，被他撞得快要窒息。“啊···啊···陈立···陈立农···啊······”林彦俊每吐出一个字都会有一点津液从嘴角流出，眼角也随之变得湿润，洞穴内就更不必说，整个人变成漏水的气球，浑身上下都渗出水来。

“嗯···唔，好好叫我。”陈立农扭头咬了咬他大腿内侧软肉，抽动的频率再次加快。

“陈立农···陈···陈立农······”林彦俊听话的叫着，也顾不上失控的口水侵占了口腔，音色都变得含糊不清。

“继续叫。”

“陈立农···立农······”

陈立农用力将阳器往最深处一顶，然后停留在那个位置，他的呼吸声变得很杂乱，比林彦俊累多了。“唔，阿俊。”陈立农一边喘着粗气一边俯下身，随着这个体位插得更深了些，林彦俊觉得自己肠壁几乎快要被捅破，朦胧中似乎肚子上快被破开一个口。

“呼···”陈立农急喘几口才稳定下来，舔了舔他的眼皮，“喜欢陈立农吗？”

林彦俊流着细汗闭上眼睛：“···喜欢。”

“有多喜欢？”

林彦俊抬起手，陈立农以为他又要给自己背上画圈圈，便将他手环在自己腰后。

“最···最喜欢。”

很显然这个答案比画圈圈更让陈立农满意，他奖励似的给林彦俊脸上亲了个遍，与此同时也顶得更深了些。“···痛。”林彦俊哀求地看着他。陈立农伸手下去摸林彦俊的小腹，似乎那样能摸到自己在林彦俊身体里的形状。他故意左右挪了挪位置，被捅到极限的林彦俊难受得快要哭出来。“嗯···不要，立农，唔你快出来。”

“你包得我好舒服，”陈立农似乎隔着一层皮肤摸到了自己在他腹腔中的位置，满意地吮住他耳垂，“你里面的肉好嫩，好紧。”

“立农，我好痛···呃，立农，不要了。”林彦俊求饶着抱紧陈立农的脊背，手指握住那两只突出的蝴蝶骨。

他亲了亲林彦俊红肿的嘴唇，轻声说道：“阿俊，”然后亲了亲他锁骨处的疤，“我的阿俊。”

没有戴套的陈立农连续做两次都射在了林彦俊身体最深处，大量黏稠液体把林彦俊腹腔内壁填得温热，陈立农亲了亲他的肚脐问：“现在还难受么？”林彦俊摇头，他现在已经软得没力气讲话了，哪还顾得上舒不舒服。

“那我带你去洗澡。”陈立农将林彦俊裹进薄被里横抱起来，转身刚准备走进浴室便听到门锁“咔哒”一声，林彦俊几乎是惊醒，冷汗瞬间爬满全身。他背对着门看不清是什么状况，时间就像被强制停止，每一秒都艰难得仿佛走过一个世纪。

直等到林彦俊神经质到了极点，连意识都快要涣散，才听到有人说了话——

“哥。”

 

-

陈立信的音调很稳：“你们在做什么？”

“你说呢？”陈立农笑嘻嘻地反问，林彦俊整个人只想全部都钻进陈立农的怀里，试图逃避开那两道灼灼目光。

床铺很乱，内衣裤子被丢得到处都是，垃圾桶被堆满，各种不知名液体渗透在陈立农薄薄的床单上形成斑驳的水渍。只要不是傻子，谁都明白他们刚刚在做什么。陈立信“啪”地一声合上房门，单手解下的领带被随意丢到地上，整个房间的气温都从刚刚的激热骤减，直奔零下，林彦俊冷得一哆嗦。

陈立农却丝毫没有受到影响，继续抱着林彦俊朝卫生间的方向走去。“陈立农。”这三个字像是被封进模具里冻成冰块又取出来强行贴在人的后脖颈，林彦俊从头到脚凉成一片，下意识地又往他怀里蹭了蹭。

“我现在要带他去洗澡，”陈立农转头回看他亲哥，“清洁，”这两个字念得格外重，“耽搁的话那玩意儿留里面生病了你负责啊？”接着陈立农就肆无忌惮地从陈立信面前绕过，径直走向卫生间，林彦俊感觉不到陈立农呼吸声微微加重，陈立信挺直的身影轻颤，手握成拳。

花洒打开的一瞬间林彦俊整个人被重重拍在墙壁上，陈立农发疯似的吻他，任由水流从自己脸颊冲刷而过，他隔着一层水膜睁开眼睛，眼球被水刺激得发红。林彦俊还有些站不稳，几乎全身的重量都依靠着陈立农拖住他后腰的一双手。他好像听到了呜咽声，但是水声太响他听不清，陈立农整张脸都被覆盖在水雾里，也看不清他有没有流眼泪，林彦俊在心里嗤笑：该哭的是我才对吧。

被欺骗的是我，被目睹难堪的是我，被做到腿软还要担心一会儿怎么收场的也是我，你这个王八蛋哭什么？

“对不起。”陈立农抱紧了他，把头埋进他后脑勺被淋湿的头发里，从这短短的三个字里林彦俊终于听出来他确实在哭。

他没想到脸皮厚得堪比城墙，胆子大到死都不怕的陈立农，居然会在陈立信短短几个字的质问声中彻底土崩瓦解，他几乎崩溃地把林彦俊揉碎在自己怀里，在潺潺水声中泣不成声。

可是林彦俊不想体谅他：“你根本不后悔，对吧。”陈立农颤抖的身躯一顿，林彦俊接着说：“你知道他会回家，你知道他会撞见，你都知道，所以你哭什么？”他用力将陈立农的脸掰到自己面前，任由水花溅到眼睛里也浑然不觉，林彦俊恨得眼眶发红，他质问道：“你不就是为了毁我么，你不就是想满足自己的小趣味么，想给哥哥证明自己有多行？你哭什么，陈立农，你把我骗到这里来，你在这儿委屈什么？”

“对不起，对不起。”陈立农摇头，眸子里满是心碎的痛楚，真得连林彦俊差点都要信了，他紧紧箍着林彦俊的腰，生怕对方突然跑掉。林彦俊终于忍不住仰头哭了出来，他恨不得把眼前这个家伙揍成一滩泥，只可惜没有力气，他只能把头埋进对方怀里失声痛哭，哭到连气息都断断续续，一个完整的字都说不出来。

林彦俊的话只说对一半，陈立农后悔了，是真的后悔了，他的崩溃不是因为陈立信，而是产生在陈立信打开门的那一刻，林彦俊僵在自己怀里的那一刻，当他意识到林彦俊一定会因此跟他决裂，永远不再理他，以后的任何接触对于林彦俊来说都会变得恶心。他崩溃了，他的全部情绪在那一刻不能自已，他悔得肠子发青。

而现在他只能抱着林彦俊，在他耳边一遍遍乞求：“我真的错了，阿俊，你原谅我。”

林彦俊一个字都没听进去，他哭得几乎要断气，胸前那个早已愈合的伤口好像被突然撕裂，并灌以辣椒和盐粒，一遍遍蹂躏他的痛觉神经。

陈立农在情绪逐渐稳定下来之后关上花洒，两个人都哭累了，浴室里只剩下喘息。他贴着林彦俊的耳畔，轻轻嘱咐：“最喜欢陈立农，你刚刚说的，是陈立农不是陈立信，你要说话算数。”

他自己也知道这句话带着绑架和蛮横的意味，可是他真的没有办法了，一丁点办法都没有，好像一松手这个人就会永远溜走。

陈立信已经不在房间里，林彦俊穿好衣服就出了门，一直到最后也只字未说。陈立农在窗户口看着他慢吞吞走在回家的路上，也是一个字说不出。

随即便被人拎着后领拽着甩到了地板上，陈立信一拳下来毫不留情地将他脸砸偏，连带着耳膜嗡嗡作响，接着又是一拳，陈立农口腔黏膜和鼻梁被揍得同时出血，呛得他一通咳。陈立信将人从地上拎起来，眼神里没有一点血色，只是说：“我没想到你会这么畜生。”

“哦？”陈立农像是突然想到什么似的，抬手把脸上的血擦干净，反问，“我畜生，你呢？旧校徽，还有那盒药，哪里来的，做什么用的？”陈立信突然像是被戳到了软肋，眼神一松，在这空隙里被陈立农抬膝顶到肋下，反扑在地。陈立农乘胜追击，这是他第一次还手，像是复仇，也是泄愤，他一拳拳打在对方所有未设防御的地方，陈立信技巧比他强，没多少功夫就再次占回上风。

陈立农胸口被对方用膝盖抵住，手腕被卡着扭成一个牵强的角度，他颤抖着继续质问：“你和林彦俊到底是怎么认识的，你对他做过什么？”罢了还不忘再补一刀：“你那些暴力的爱好，以为我不知道吗？”逮着空隙的陈立农抬腿反踢，用尽了全身力气把哥哥反制，死死盯着他，一字一句道：“别再一副高高在上的样子了陈立信，你和我，没什么差别。”

而我们最大的共同点就是，喜欢上一个人的时候，自己发现得太晚。

 

-

——别不见我。

林彦俊看着屏幕上简单的四个字，熟悉的名字，熟悉的说话方式，他不由自主地向上翻，类似的信息来往好多条，多数都是“嗯”、“好”、“收到”和“谢谢老师”，同样都是最简单最常用的汉字组合，“别不见我”这四个字却涵盖着更多意思。林彦俊早就不想再猜测陈立信对他的感情，尤其是现在，陈立信哪怕是永远不再理他也好过发来这四个字。

他不知道该不该和陈立信说对不起，这三个字到底有没有资格在他们两人的关系中出现。一直到现在，他对于陈立信的感知都是模糊又疏离。

林彦俊把卫衣帽子戴在头上趴伏在桌面，没有人会注意到他，就像从前一样，这个只会学习不讲话的书呆子，课间休息睡会儿觉，没人会在意。

然后他倏地抬头，有人不小心撞到他的桌角。

“······”陈立农看他，嘴角还裂着伤，眉骨和鼻梁处贴着三块创口贴，眼里竟然偷跑过一点自责和委屈。林彦俊埋头继续睡，陈立农也没打扰，就这么坐在他身边一直到上课铃响起，然后失落地回去。这样的行为一直持续了三天，林彦俊原本嗜睡的习惯都被他给搞清醒了。

“陈立农你在逼我转班吗？”林彦俊终于忍无可忍。

陈立农一听这话就慌了，连忙站起身说我这就走这就走，走得太匆忙还差点被桌角给绊狗吃屎。林彦俊没忍住笑了一声，但马上收回。

午休时间林彦俊大多数情况下会去图书馆找座位学习，但这段时间总是犯困，他还是跟着潮流一头栽倒在课桌上。醒来的时候那张欠揍的脸又在眼前，林彦俊烦躁地说了声“走开”，刚转头睡下就意识到不对，这家伙的创口贴呢？

他猛地惊起，陈立信被他吓得一愣。

“陈···老师？”林彦俊咽了咽口水，比起当初纯情的暗恋，现在添加了某种“不正之风”的记忆让他面对陈立信的时候更紧张了些。

陈立信比了个“嘘”的手势，转头看了看还在熟睡的其他同学，示意他到外面来。尽管很不情愿，林彦俊还是红着脸跟了上去。

“为什么不回信息？”

因为拉黑了。林彦俊在心里回答。

陈立信没有继续问，只是看着林彦俊紧张兮兮的模样就觉得好笑，他轻轻张开双臂柔声道：“别怕我啊。”林彦俊抬手，看着平时几乎没有表情的老师突然对他笑起来，心里软得快要化成水，可是这个动作···林彦俊不自觉地向他靠过去，他突然想起在月色将尽的那个傍晚，陈立农伸出手对他勾着手指说“让我抱抱”。

林彦俊一头栽进陈立信的怀里，除了深呼吸什么话也说不出来。陈立信抱着他拍了拍他头发浓密的后脑勺，说道：“彦俊，我真的不会和你相处。”他完全没有提那天的事，林彦俊身体微微发颤，陈立信不知道他是不是在哭，刚想把人拉出来擦擦眼泪的时候就听到对方闷闷的声音传来：“老师，你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢，”陈立信回答得很干脆，“一直都很喜欢。”

怀里颤动的幅度更大了，林彦俊皱着眉抬头，眼泪黏糊糊地粘了一脸，他有些难过地回道：“可是怎么办呢老师，我没那么喜欢你了。”陈立信正要去帮他擦眼泪的手僵在半空。

“老师，我好紧张啊，紧张到心一直在狂跳，每一次都是这样，”林彦俊继续说，“但是好像只有紧张而已，心跳只是因为紧张而已······”

陈立信在林彦俊的眉心落下一个吻，停留了整整十秒才离开，这是他们自相识以来，不，自林彦俊有意识的相识以来，最亲密的一次接触。随即陈立信就放开了他，他一边把眼睛笑成两条缝——就像陈立农那样，一边揉着林彦俊的头发，安慰道：“那我要求低一点，以后见我不要紧张，就好了。”

林彦俊点头，他止住眼泪，看着陈立信的眼睛里像是藏着说不完的话。我还没正式向你表白过，还没跟你细数过喜欢你的哪些点，还没完全了解你。不过好像都不重要了。

都不重要了。

 

-

林彦俊回到教室里的时候已经把刚刚哭花的脸洗了个干净，发梢上还挂着点点水珠，他抬头便看到前桌的位置上又坐了个熟悉的人，陈立农还贴着三个创口贴咧着嘴冲他笑，眼睛眯成两条缝。桌子上摆着一个漂亮的草莓小蛋糕。

他突然觉得鼻子又有点酸，于是只能装作没看见地坐在桌前，从抽屉里拿出练习册，小蛋糕放在课桌的一角，陈立农小心翼翼地护着它，也没多说一句话。

林彦俊翻开书的第一页，然后叹了口气抬眸：“陈立农。”

“欸？”

“我这个人，说话一直很算数。”

 

————END————


End file.
